


Phoenix

by TheCandyMarwhal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, and mentions of death/loss/ and implied emotional/mental abuse at some points, i am so sorry for the delay, ik there's some gut punch moments, nothin' to graphic though, this took me two months ahh, with some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal
Summary: There were lots of things Bloodhound missed about Talos. The fresh air, nature, the snow, how the lava fields made the sky glow different colors at night. It was not quite as good as the Norðurljós, but it was still something they cherished.Olympus was none of those things.It was an almost constant reminder of what had happened to the land surrounding their village, the chemicals pumping through the structures, the grass, and plants that had been brought in to support the land, to give a sense of nature that was not there. They had become spoiled in their ways, staying in cabins that were safe and nestled away in places no humans dared to tread, besides themself of course, and their daughter when she was not staying home at their village.The only thing that made this season bearable was Doctor Mary Somers.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Horizon | Mary Somers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Raven and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> vinur - friend  
> litli sonur - little son  
> drengur - boy  
> Blessaður - Blessed  
> ástvinir - loved ones  
> framhaldslíf - afterlife  
> heiður - honor  
> Allfaðir - Allfather  
> hvíldu með þægindi - rest with comfort  
> rigning - rain  
> Sjáðu þig, þú ert bleyttur, smá rigning rassinn minn - look at you, you are soaked, little rain my ass  
> gríma - mask  
> Eldheitur einn - fiery one  
> Fönixar - phoenixes  
> Lítill gaur - little brat  
> Fönix - Phoenix  
> Ég er ekki gæs. Þeir eru of háværir - I am not a goose. They are too loud.  
> Litla mús - little mouse  
> Blóðhundur - Bloodhound  
> Hrafn - Raven  
> Norðrljós - Northern Lights
> 
> Any corrections on translations are welcome! I do not trust google, but anyways, have fun!

There were lots of things Bloodhound missed about Talos. The fresh air, nature, the snow, how the lava fields made the sky glow different colors at night. It was not quite as good as the  _ Norðurljós _ , but it was still something they cherished.    
  
Olympus was none of those things.    
  
It was an almost constant reminder of what had happened to the land surrounding their village, the chemicals pumping through the structures, the grass, and plants that had been brought in to support the land, to give a sense of nature that was not there. They had become spoiled in their ways, staying in cabins that were safe and nestled away in places no humans dared to tread, besides themself of course, and their daughter when she was not staying home at their village. 

The only thing that made this season bearable was Doctor Mary Somers.

Well, alright, that was not entirely true, Mirage finally realizing how much of an ass he can sometimes, did help a bit. And Natalie and Crypto being on...somewhat speaking terms, or at least more than they had been since Caustic accused the hacker of being a traitor, made being on a squad with the two of them not nearly as unpleasant. 

But Mary was… different.    
  


She was so  **cheerful** , so upbeat, and excited about everything, with a curiosity that rivaled their own, but almost for opposite reasons. Where they were curious about technology and the marvels of it, how it functioned and could be used to help their people ( if their brother would have let them ), Mary seemed to be curious about… well, everything. From the technology and culture, she had missed out on while trapped in space, to the legends themselves, everything was like a puzzle she wanted to solve, a mystery she felt the itch to scratch at every turn. 

Perhaps that was what intrigued them about her, the way she wanted to know about all that she could, the way she was fighting for more than just herself, more than just the money. She was fighting to get back to her son. 

Maybe that was why Hound was so drawn to her at first. They knew what it was like to not have your child close, the pain you felt in being separated for long periods and only knowing that they were alright, or at least, that’s what you were told. Perhaps that was why they never minded when Mary came into the training range when they were teaching new legends, listening to her chirp about black holes or singularities or the little Roomba she had named after her son. The recruits never seemed to mind so they had no reason to send her away. 

And talking to her afterward was always nice, filled with laughter and puns that Hound did not quite understand, but hearing her laugh filled them with a joy that they had not felt in a very long time. Observing how excited she got when talking about her interests made them smile beneath the mask, and one day… they even laughed with her about something instead of just listening politely.    
  
Perhaps that was why, when she’d asked them a little awkwardly and nervously if they wanted to have dinner at her apartment, they had said yes. They wore a light mask and goggles, only really removing the mask to eat and drink, and even then, their face was still mostly covered. They were not quite ready for that openness with her, or any of the legends.

And that night was one they never really forgot, just exchanging stories and tales. Mary spoke of her experiments and journeys into space and tales of her son before she left home, although those words made her get a bit misty-eyed. Hound told stories of adventures, hunts they had been on, and there was even a story or two of how much of a mischief maker they had been as a child. 

They talked well into the night until when Hound finally left, exhausted but happy, the dawn light peeking over the horizon of Olympus. 

And honestly… they didn’t mind. 

And that was why it continued, every Friday night after the games since normally they both had Saturdays off. 

Months passed, and just before the break in the middle of the season, up in the dropship, Hound was leaning against the wall, eyes closed beneath their goggles as they waited to be brought across the map. Something felt different in the air today like there was lingering sadness or melancholy in the air, and they did not know why. It made them uneasy, enough that they raised their head and look around and they still did not see anything wrong-

At least until they saw Mary and their heart kind of dropped. 

She was talking to Natalie and Elliott, but she didn’t look fully there. She was invested in the conversation, but there was something in her eyes that showed she was off in a far off space, and not the literal kind she normally enjoyed. 

The hunter was hesitant, biting their lip beneath the respirator as they kept watching before they pushed themself off the wall and walked over, listening to the three talk for a moment before clearing their throat. “I ah, hate to interrupt, but Doctor Somers, may I speak with you for a moment?” They asked softly, head tilted to the side as they gazed at Mary.

The woman hesitated, then kind of nodded with a smile, “Of course, dearie! Excuse me, you two.” She spoke to the two by her side and carefully moved away from them, walking beside Hound as they led her away from the others, taking her down a hallway and closer to their quarters, away from most of the others. Arthur squawked angrily from his cage, not happy about being trapped but he nearly broke his wing when they had allowed him to be free, and that was not a situation that the hunter wanted to repeat. 

“What’s on yer mind, Hound?” The woman asked softly, looking distracted, “Did ya’ need somethin’?”

The hunter focused their gaze on her face, head tilting to the side. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” They started softly. “You have not been present since we entered the dropship,  _ vinur. _ What has happened? Has something upset you?” They waited a moment before they half reached forward for Mary’s hand, stopping a few inches from actually taking it and then retreating, not saying anything about the slip up-

At least until the scientist took their hand and held it, letting out a shaky breath. “I... Och, ya’ know me too well I think sometimes, Bloodhound.” She whispered, squeezing their hand. “I  dinnae … wanna be competing today, I asked for it off. The request mysteriously never got through, I suppose.” She fell silent for a moment, seeming to shift on her feet and think for a long moment. “I… today is the anniversary of my son’s death and even though I know I’m gonna go back to him, in my time, when he’s still my wee lad, it-” She sighed, looking away from them. “It’s hard. I miss him. And I know it’s foolish and I shouldn’t let it bother me-”   
  
Hound suddenly squeezed her hand very lightly. “Stop.” They spoke gently, calmly. “Mary, you do not have to compete today. There is no shame in taking this day for yourself. There is no shame in mourning today. Regardless of however… the times have changed between you and your son, he is still your child, your _ lítið sonur _ . I understand. Truly, I do.”    
  
She looked hesitant, “But if they didn’t look at it the first time, what makes ya’ think they’ll listen to me now?” She asked softly, pushing some of her curls back out of her face, “I just sorta joined because I knew I could compete, and do well at it, but I’m not like you or Makoa or the older legends. And even if they did listen, what would I do? I’m- I was trapped in space, I wasn’t a part of his life so if his wee ones or someone special to him came up while I was there, what would I say-” 

They just squeezed her hand and reached forward to take her other hand, stepping to be closer to her. “And you can handle that when you get there. Just let me get you out of here, hm?” Their head tilted slightly, “I have extra days they have awarded me for good performance, I will have them transfer a few to you so you may go.”

“And wouldja… come wit’ me?” 

That made them pause, looking at her in surprise, “I mean- I, I can if you wish, but surely you would rather not have anyone-”   
  


“Ya’ don’t have to, Hound.” She spoke quietly, starting to pull back ever so slightly, “I just thought, since ya’ were offering, and was doin’ everythin’ for me like this that you’d… maybe want to come with me, but if ya’ don’t-”

“I do!” They spoke suddenly before the words could even really process in their head. “If you need someone to accompany you, I would be more than willing to go with you. If you… truly wish.” 

Mary nodded, “I would, Bloodhound. It’d mean a lot if you would come.” She confirmed, seeming to ease a little and stop moving away, a small smile creeping onto her face for a moment. 

The hunter gazed at her for a moment, cheeks flushing beneath their mask before they cleared their throat. “Yes, well, I will… go speak to some officials and then we shall prepare for the trip back, hm?” They managed to speak evenly, keeping their hands in her for a moment before gently tugging them away from her. 

The scientist nodded slightly, still smiling at them, “Alright dearie. I should go talk to Mister Witt and wee little Natalie while you’re doin’ that, just before we go.” 

Hound just nodded and watched her turn back to the others, her steps a little lighter this time. Then they shook their head and stepped around the corner, taking a minute to get their wits about them because they had felt things that were… new, something that they hadn’t experienced in a very long time. The fluttering feeling in their chest, plus the sorrow that they knew Mary must feel today was an odd combination, but an almost… welcome feeling, at least part of the emotions. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It had taken more than the hunter thought it would for the Officials to be convinced to let Mary and themself leave for a few days, but they had, fighting tooth and nail for it, and now… here they were. The skies were gray and a little dreary and cool, but not overly so. Mary was wearing mostly dark colors, specifically black, which was fitting for the mood, but odd for her since she normally liked blues, greens, and yellows. 

Hound was also in darker clothes, but it was missing their normal gear and protection, just normal, but formal street clothes, a few charms, and talismans around their neck. They had tinted glasses, a plain face mask, and a loose hat that hid their hair from prying eyes.

“Are you sure you are ready for this, Mary?” Was their soft question, hands in their pockets as they gazed out over the rows of plaques on the ground. This was an older cemetery, whereas most people now opted for cremation ( Hound’s preferred method ), there were still options for being laid to rest in the ground. Newton Somers and his family had chosen that option. 

The woman exhaled slowly, her arms curled around her waist. “Och, no, I’m not sure if I’m ready for this at all.” She admitted, “What do I even do when we find him, Hound? I don’t… know who he is, not anymore. He-” Her voice cracked, “He grew up without me. I wasn’t there fer him”    
  
They were quiet for a moment, “I can only offer what I would do, and that is not exactly… science-based.” They finally answered, “And I know that science and logic and your stars are important to you.” They shifted on their feet and looked up to the sky. “You could talk to him about stars or your time among them. Tell him that you are coming back to him, even now. Reassure him. My people would share stories of success or glory at… times like this, but this is different.” They bit their lip beneath their mask. “I… could say a prayer for him as well, with your consent. To assure that he is resting well if it would ease your mind.” 

Mary just stared at them for a long moment, before she just exhaled, “Let’s just… find him first, aye?” She spoke quietly, casting her eyes away from them, “Then we can… I can decide what I need. I honestly don’t know.”

They simply nodded, taking a few steps forward before turning and offering their hand to her. “We will see when we find him.” They repeated gently.    
  
It took over half an hour, the two legends walking through rows and rows of plaques and older headstones, the clouds almost beginning to get a little lighter and the sun peeking through clouds. 

When she saw his name on the black metal, the woman whimpered and shuddered, reaching back to grab at Hound and taking a step back, like she was fully prepared to run, breaths uneven and faster, but the hunter was right there, taking her hand and placing their other on her back, offering a whisper of “It is okay.” 

What they did not expect was for Mary to turn around and hug them, hiding in their shoulder as she composed herself. They said nothing, however, just drawing her closer to them and humming ever so softly, their hand running down her back. This was new, and even if the situation called for it, the gesture gave them a lot of mixed feelings. 

Several more minutes passed, and then Horizon slowly pulled away from Bloodhound, wiping at her eyes to rid herself of tears with a soft mumble of an apology. She exhaled forcefully, staring at the marker and swallowing as she took slow steps forward and kneeled beside it with a gentle, broken, “Hello, Newtie.” 

That was all she got out for a long time, just reaching over to trail her fingers over her son’s name, the dates of his birth and death and the quote below it. “I’ve missed ya’, wee one.” She finally got out. “Missed ya’ all that time I was on that damn ship when I couldn’t see ya or watch ya grow up.” Her accent was almost heavier, from grief and pain. “I couldn’t be a good maw to ya, couldn’t solve the crisis like I thought I could, I just… I didn’t realize, didn’t know what she’d do, and-”   
  
Hound quietly came and knelt beside her, head bowed respectfully before they focused on the woman. “I do not know what happened to you in space, and you do not have to tell me.” They spoke quietly, “But I am sure that your son knew you did everything you could to get back to him, that you would never just leave him like that.”    
  
Mary turned to them, opening her mouth as if to respond before she closed it again with an almost audible snap, gazing at them in shock and surprise. 

They had taken their mask off and tucked their glasses away in a pocket of their jacket. They had faint, almost crystalized scars crossing their freckled cheeks and going down their neck, patches of their skin lighter than others. Their right eye was an icy blue and their left was a deep crimson, a double piercing on their left brow, and a nose ring through the center of their nose. They had red face paint over their nose and cheeks, two on their nose, and a singular line on each cheek. They hadn’t seemed to notice the scientist looking, just keeping their head bowed out of respect. 

“You… took off your mask.” She finally got out quietly, her gaze dropping after her initial shock. 

That got her a soft chuckle. “Of course I did, it is respectful.” They paused, “But I could put it back on, should you wish, I know I have features that-”   
  
“No!” She spoke sharply, almost a panic response before she cleared her throat. “You look… fine, wonderful even, it was just a surprise because I didn’t know ya’ trusted me like that.” 

The hunter was quiet for a moment. “Honestly, I did not either until this moment.” They admitted, before shaking their head slightly. “But we are not here to talk about me. We are here for your son. Would you like some space for that?” 

“No, ya’ bein’ here is fine.” She assured them, “I just… I  dinnae what to say now, but it feels like I need to do somethin’, anythin’, just to know he’s at peace. I owe him that.” She settled herself a little more comfortably on the ground, just above the plaque now. “But I was never one fer all of this, I never thought I’d have to be here.”    
  


They just nodded, “Did you have a favorite song you would sing to him as a  _ drengur _ ?” They asked gently, before elaborating after a moment. “A baby, I mean, DId you have a lullaby or anything…?”

“One, ages ago.” She admitted, smiling a little. “Why? What are ya’ thinking?”

“If you allowed, I could say a prayer over him.” They offered, after waiting a long moment to bring up the subject. “Not a… strong one, or one that is-” They broke off, sighing slightly as they struggled to explain. “Not one that is too much, I think is how you would say it.”

Mary’s head tilted, and she just watched them for a moment before she nodded. “Yes, that… sounds good.” She agreed softly, “I just… don’t believe in anythin’ the way you, so I don’t know if it’ll make me feel better, but I’m willin’ to try.” She kind of chuckled, “It can’t hurt, aye?”

Hound just relaxed slightly, having grown a bit tense as she spoke. “It can never hurt.” They agreed quietly. They glanced back a few feet to where they had left their bag. “To properly pray, I must give a bit of an offering of some sort, at least I feel like I should, would you mind…?” 

She just shook her head. “Not at all, dearie, you do what you think ya’ need to.” She told them, smiling slightly as she ran her fingers over the letters of the plaque again. 

They nodded and stood, stepping back and rooting around the bag they had brought with them, just in case, pulling several long incense sticks from within, as well as a lighter, and coming back to crouch beside her. They held them all still as they lit them, then held one out to the woman. “You may start to hum or sing or whatever you wish when you are ready.” They told her, quietly.    
  
She nodded and after a moment of hesitation, took the now slowly burning incense, and held it as she started to hum a very gentle, smooth song, looking up at the sky as she did so.

“ _ Blessaður _ are those who have passed before, those that went on before their  _ ástvinir _ . May he have peace and happiness in his  _ framhaldslíf _ , regardless of whether that is Helheim or Vahalla. May he rest and watch over us as we continue in this realm, and may we  _ heiður _ his memories.  _ Allfaðir _ watch over this man, and may his spirit  _ hvíldu með þægindi _ .” As they spoke very quietly, they waved the incense in a certain motion, their eyes focused on their actions, and once they were finished, they stuck the incense in the dirt, sitting back on their heels and then looking over to Mary, who was simply holding the still-burning incense while watching them in awe. 

“Did ya’... have that memorized?” She asked softly, “It was like you had said it… before. Or just knew it well.” 

They hesitated, opening their mouth and then closing it again as they thought of how to answer. “It is… not a prayer I have done before, no. It does have a loose base from one I did long ago, for a-” They paused, thinking over the word in their head. “A friend.” 

The woman’s head tilted slightly, and she wordlessly reached out and put her hand over theirs. “Then ya’ were a good friend to them, if ya’ said half of the things you said about my little Newtie.” She told them gently, squeezing the back of their hand before pulling away and carefully pushing her incense into the ground beside theirs. “I may not believe in anythin’, not as you do, but just this makes me feel a wee bit better.” She stood, and then extended her hand out to them. “C’mon, let’s go get a wee cuppa something, hm?”   
  
Hound stared at her hand for a moment before taking it and standing, backing away from the grave, and pulling the mask back over their face, tucking their hat back over their ears once they did. “I think that would be lovely.” They agreed, “But may… I suggest my home?” They paused, reaching for their glasses and sliding them over their eyes, purposefully not looking at Mary as they spoke. “It is closer, and I do have teas, though not as fancy as yours.”

She kind of paused, mouth half-open because that had not been what she was expecting, but she nodded slightly. “Well, if you will feel more comfortable there, then that’s fine.” She replied, kind of stuttering the smallest bit. “Is there a particular reason ya’ want to, or just…?  
  
They just pointed up to the sky, the clouds beginning to grow darker again. “I do not feel like being rained upon.” They explained with a soft chuckle, “It would not be good for either of us to compete while sick.” 

“Och, a little rain wouldn’t hurt me at all, darlin’.” She replied, smiling a little as she started to walk away, back through the stones and plaques. “I thought you'd be made of tougher stuff, Houndie, just tah let a wee spot of rain getcha down.” She chuckled softly afterward, glancing back to them with soft blue eyes.   
  


They huffed, “I have my reasons for everything.” They replied playfully, “Including not liking the rain. I prefer the snow.” 

She fully laughed at that. “Of course you do.” She teased, “You and all of yer jackets and hoodies yah’ always have,” She seemed in a better mood now, or at least she looked less distraught or guilty about something.    
  


Hound let out this noise of complaint as they hurried to walk by her side. “I cannot help that I am always cold.” They protested, smiling a little beneath their mask. “And the snow is less bothersome for tracking than the _ rigning _ .” 

“Mhm, I’m sure it is, dear…” Came her reply, voice still full amusement.

\--------------------------------------------------

Well, they almost made it back to Hound’s small little home before the sky opened up and started pouring, both of them getting drenched in a matter of seconds and sprinting for the structure in the distance. The hunter fumbled with the key and then pushed the door open, almost slamming the door shut as they both stood there, panting lightly.    
  
“Ah. Reminds me of home.” Mary finally started, sounding a little giddy, “Just a wee little shower.”

“Little?” Hound repeated, incredulously, “That… that was a little?” They kind of shook out their hat as they pulled it off, reaching to flip on the light with a grumble and staring at the woman. “ _ Sjáðu þig, þú ert bleyttur, smá rigning rassinn minn _ .” They huffed, then carefully peeled off their jacket, hanging it by the door. “You will need to stay here until the storm passes, and get out of those.” They kind of gestured to the woman and her clothes. “I think I have something. Stay here a moment.” They walked down the hall before they got a reply, ducking into a room for a few moments, before returning a few minutes later with a neatly folded bundle of clothes, holding them out to Mary. 

She just kind of stared at them and the bundle before taking it with a soft ‘thank you’. “You must really trust me.” She remarked quietly, “To let me in here and do this, and not have a mask or anythin’ on.” She bit her lip. “It’s… nice. That ya’ trust me this much.” She shifted on her feet before carefully stepping back. “So where can I, ah, change?”    
  
The hunter just pointed to the door they had emerged from. “In there will be fine.” They replied softly, glancing away from her. “Bring your clothes back out when you are finished, and we can dry them in front of the fire.” They then spun on their heel and went over to the kitchen area, taking a kettle from beneath the counter and filling it with water. Their home was an odd mix of technology and old ways, a few appliances like a refrigerator, toaster, and oven around, but they still had pots and pans for cooking in the central fireplace on the other side of the room. The kettle was one of those items that needed to be hung over the fire, so that was their task for the moment. 

Mary watched them for a moment before carefully turning and going to where they had pointed, closing the door behind her and taking a moment to breathe. She kind of glanced around the room before she could help herself. Then she smacked herself gently on the forehead, muttering to herself as she carefully peeled the wet clothing off and slipped on the newly offered clothes. The shirt was a little too big and the pants were too, not that she was complaining in the slightest. She gently gathered up her clothes, holding them away from her as she stepped back out into the hall, carefully making her way back into the living room/ dining room. 

And the sight that greeted her was interesting. 

Bloodhound was kind of braced on the counter, head bowed, shoulders hunched slightly, and mutters coming from them as well as the softest snarls. Their hands were gripping the counter tightly, digging into the wood almost painfully. 

The scientist was still for a moment before clearing her throat, watching the other very worriedly. “Hound, dear?” She spoke very gently as she took a step forward into the room. She was cautious because she had never seen them like this before, not that it meant much.    
  


The hunter stilled and quieted, staying in that position for a moment before they straightened up, exhaling forcefully. “Ah, they fit. Good.” They spoke quietly, moving to take the clothes in her hands and hang them in front of the fire. 

She didn’t object, watching them for a long moment, blue eyes almost analyzing them. She stepped forward carefully, taking their wrist very gently once they had finished their task. “Now you go change.” She reminded softly. “You were the one who was worried about gettin’ sick. I’ll be right here, dontcha fret.” 

They just blinked, staring at her for a moment then down at their wrist in her hand. “You barely know me, yet you trusted me enough to tell me about your son today, and before when we would have dinners. Why?” They asked, voice still low as they looked up to her again. “Why do you trust me with such a precious thing when you know nothing about me?” 

Mary stared at them for a second, startled. “Well, what… wouldn’t I trust?” She seemed confused, “You aren’t cruel like Nox, or murderous like that Simulacrum. You value honor and loyalty, justice, and righteousness. You don’t seem tah’ fight because you have the urge to kill but to honor what you believe in. I may not know about your life, or what’s happened to ya’, but you’ve given me every reason to think yer a good person, Bloodhound. Why would I think otherwise?” 

There was a moment of silence as they processed her words very slowly, their blue and red eyes scanning her face for a moment. Then they very slowly pulled their wrist from her grip. “I will… go change.” They mumbled, turning and heading for the hall. “The water for tea is over the fire.” The hunter then sped up and vanished into their room, leaving a very confused redhead in their living room. 

She glanced at the kettle, then around the room, almost in awe because this place was just so…  _ Hound _ . There were carvings on shelves, trophies of past hunts, maps and charts in another wall, over a desk with parchments, quills, inks, and books. Books were everywhere, a few stored under the end tables by the couch, a bookshelf in the corner, more actually on the couch, and some on the kitchen counter. It made her smile a little bit, knowing Hound was such a… well, a dork. Very bookish. They’d look cute in glasses. 

That made her blink, kind of stopping in her general glance over the room. That was new. Granted, she didn’t know what they looked like before today but still. She had just never registered that she felt that way about them at all before. She was mostly too focused on the games and trying to get back to her son. 

Maybe… she should pay more attention to other things. 

The floorboards creaked, and she turned to see Hound returning, dressed probably the most casually Mary had ever seen, a t-shirt and hoodie with fuzzy owl pajama pants, and they had a different mask pulled over their face again, eyes nervous as they gazed to Mary. 

She tilted her head slightly and took a step towards them, “Are you alright?” She asked softly, “I don’t bite or anythin’.”    
  
That made them ease slightly with the softest chuckle. “I am fine, I just am not used to having my  _ gríma _ off around others.” They admitted slightly, “At least here, it makes me feel vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable… in what way?” She stepped a little closer, a gentle smile on her face. “Ya’ don’t have to tell me, dearie, I just want you to be comfortable.”    
  
They were silent, appearing to mull over her words very carefully. “For many reasons.” They finally replied, “Most of my masks like this are infused with herbs that help my lungs stay open. A woman from my home created the mixture for me to able to breathe or make it easier to. I am also just very self-conscious about my scars, the way they appear, and I am worried someone will make a connection they do not need to.” They turned their face to the side, eyes cast away from her. “Self-conscious is a light way of putting it.”

She nodded a little bit, and then very carefully reached forward until she was almost touching their hand. “Yer startin’ to sound like Hyeon with how paranoid you are, talking about how people will make connections to somethin’ ya’ did.” She teased softly, “You want to tell me what’s got yah so uptight with that, or should I just leave yah’ be?”

The question looked like it startled them, and they just opened their mouth and closed it again, their free hand going up to their chest nervously as if to grab something not there anymore before they bowed their head, and their fingers almost hesitantly reached to curl around the scientist’s hand close to them. “You must swear to never speak of it.” They whispered. “It could get me and people I care about killed. And possibly yourself.”

Her head tilted ever so slightly, watching them for a moment before fully linking their fingers together. “I won’t say anythin’.” She murmured, “Not if it puts you or anyone of your people at risk. Ya’ know that. And if I can, I’ll help with whatever it is, Hound.” 

The hunter just kind of inched closer and mumbled an ‘I know.’, head still bowed. “You cannot help with this, it is a… choice from my youth, long ago, and I stand by that choice still, it is just... complicated for those that depend on me.” They sort of sighed and then pulled Mary to the couch, waiting a moment before sitting down, still holding her hand.

It was… honestly the touchiest either of them had been, at least with each other, but currently, neither of them seemed to mind. 

She just sat beside them, still holding their hand, and after a moment, reached out with the other as if to touch their leg before she stopped, and withdrew it again. “Take your time.” She invited softly. 

“I-” Bloodhound started, running their tongue over their lips nervously. “When I left home or was forced to rather, I found a group of…” They sighed, grumbling in their native tongue as they searched for the word. “They were not ‘outlaws’, not in that sense. They were operating outside the law for the sake of their people, or so they told me, and not knowing any better, I believed them. I still believe they had good intentions in the beginning, but they let the power get to their head. They were...retired pilots, Titan Pilots, from the Militia. They were continuing to fight the corruption that was littered across the Outlands, that had taken everything from them so there was nothing left to lose.” They chuckled very softly. “It was not my fight, but I joined it gladly because I too had nothing left to lose then.” They kind of shifted in place, letting Mary get that section under her belt. 

The redhead was quiet mostly, just watching her companion with her head tilted. “Why did you people make you leave?” She asked after a moment, “If ya’ don’t mind me askin’ questions, ya’ can always say no.” 

They chuckled very softly. “I do not mind, _ Eldheitur einn _ .” They exhaled slowly, “I was a hero to my village once I fended off and killed the goliaths that had attacked us and killed several hunters, including my Uncle. I was unofficially the leader at fifteen. Or perhaps it was officially, I do not really… know. I was hotheaded and foolish. Or… so they thought. I wished to get technology that would be helpful. I remembered some of it from before the accident that killed my parents. I wanted the good things, the sciences, to better prepare my people, to keep them safer, to keep them healthy, to allow us to get help from anywhere if we needed it. I was… too hasty, too pushy. It ended with the Council of Elders assuming that I was going to bring our people to ruin with the new ways. So they removed me from the position and gave it to my older brother instead.” They snorted, “A choice they regretted later.”    
  


“You have a brother?”    
  


“Had. I do not know where he is now, nor do I care. As far as I am concerned, he is no longer a member of my clan or family.” They explained grimly, “The Elders banished him from the territory. Gods know where he is now.” 

Mary looked confused, “What did he do to deserve that?” 

“Well… from what I heard when I returned a few years ago, he nearly started a war.” 

“...a war?”

“Well, for our people who do not know much outside of our home, yes. For people of the Outlands, it would be more like a little border spat. And honestly, it was something neither village wanted from what I know, but my brother is… was, admittedly a little-” They stopped and waved their hand. “He makes Caustic seem tame. Or even Revenant, in some ways.”    
  
“Oh my.”

They seemed amused as they looked at her, a little more relaxed and still holding her hand lightly. “I am nothing like him, however. I was at the receiving end of it too much as a child.” They mused softly, glancing away from her again. “But we have become side-”

“Did he hurt you?” She asked quietly, her thumb brushing over the back of their hand. “Just because you said he was like… Nox and that Simulacrum, and I dinnae much about them but that seems like something one of them would do at some point.”

The hunter was quiet, “Not until we were older, and he disguised it well as us ‘sparring’.” They finally answered, “He found other ways to hurt me before then. He spread tales I was a creature from Helhiem, that I was not to be trusted with things, and even though our Uncle argued that it was not the case, it did no good. My brother could spin tales better than any writer I have ever seen. It is why I am so self-conscious now.” They tapped their cheek beneath their left eye, the crimson glinting in the firelight. “It is easier now, but this still makes me feel like an outsider everywhere.”

Mary hummed a little. “I think it’s nice.” She murmured, studying them before turning a little more to the fire, “Makes you… look stronger. Unmistakable. No one else can say they look like you.” She shifted a bit in place, “And your hair is the same way, and the scars you have. You look… ya’ are unique and beautiful.” 

Bloodhound was silent for so long that eventually, she turned to them worriedly, starting to panic that she had overstepped a boundary, but she jumped slightly when she saw they had just pulled their mask down and was smiling at her. 

“You are the first person to say that in a long time.” They whispered, their entire body now just… peaceful. “Perhaps that is why I trust you as I do. You are not like others, who would taunt and torment.”    
  
She sort of flushed, “Well, of course, I’m not.” She mumbled, “I had enough of it in school for bein’ smart, I hate people who tease others.” She shifted and just squeezed their hand gently. 

“You are brilliant.” They spoke quietly before they glanced away, “And you are as beautiful as the  _ Fönixar _ of old. Fiery and brave, and a goddess in your own right.” 

Mary just stared at them, mouth parting because that had not been what she was expecting but it was nice and why was her heartbeat suddenly *so* much faster? This was… oh dear, perhaps we should change the subject-

“So you were talkin’ about your pilot friends?” She started, watching in Hound’s general direction but not looking at them. 

“Oh, ah yes.” They kind of blinked and cleared their throat, “Well, we just acted like the outlaws of the… old west, that there are stories and movies of, I believe. Mirage likes them, though I am still not sure why. We would ambush supply ships going to Hammond and the Syndicate, raid them for mechanics and parts. We would never kill unless we had to, but sometimes it was harder than others. That is where I surprised them with how good I was at tracking, at hunting. It is also where they taught me to use sonar technology in my tracking. I went from a simple, unproven child they took under their wing to a warrior in their own right.” They kind of grimaced, “Although I realize now that a seventeen-year-old who was a bounty hunter that was not afraid to kill is arguably not very healthy.” 

She just sort of blinked, “Probably not.” She agreed, “But at least you know that now. And can heal from it.” 

“That is true.” They mused, “I spent the next several years with them, learning the ways of pilots. It is why I move as I do, and so many people think I am actually a pilot. I can assure them I am not as skilled as my old crew, but I have gotten better as I aged.” They chuckled softly, shifting to lean into the couch, kind of slumping and seeming to almost hide a little bit. 

“Things with them were… good. Very good. I felt welcome, accepted, and I eventually… fell in love.”

That made Mary stiffen ever so slightly, “Hound-” 

“This is an important part.” They assured her very softly. “It will make sense soon if you would still like to listen.”

She hesitated, but nodded after a moment, and stayed quiet to wait for the rest of the story. 

“They… Boone was the leader of the team.” They mused softly, “I didn’t expect to ever really care for someone like that because we always disagreed on how to approach missions. Always disagreed on almost everything… except that for some reason, we loved each other.” They sighed, “Also admittedly, a questionable relationship, but we were happy. Happy enough to get married a few years later.” They sighed, gazing up at the ceiling of the cabin. “And when we found out we were with child, I do not think either of us were ready.”

The scientist was almost frozen, eyes wider as she stared at Hound. “You-”

“Yes, with a child.” They hummed softly. Their hand still holding hers while the other rested very lightly across their chest. “We decided it would be better to retire, to a quiet place far away from where our normal raiding grounds had been, to keep the little one safe.” They stopped for a moment after that, seeming to think. 

The sudden whistle of the kettle startled them both, the hunter bolting upright and pushing themself to be almost in front of Mary, a flash of red coming from their eyes before they registered what it was the water they had set to heat. They stood and went to fetch it, carefully taking it over to the kitchen to start the tea, mumbling softly as they pulled some tea leaves from containers and put them into little cloth bags, carefully starting to pour up mugs for the tea. 

Mary watched them from the couch, carefully pulling her knees up to her chest for a moment before she stood, and walked over to them, waiting for them to finish with the water before taking both their wrists in her hand and turning them to face her. “I know that look ya’ have.” She started quietly. “You don’t have tah tell me but I will be here to listen. And  _ nothin’ _ you tell me will leave this room. Nothin’ at all.” 

They gazed at her, having to lift their head a little to allow for the height difference between themself and the woman. “He died.” They finally whispered, very quietly. “We were celebrating with the others and we were ambushed. They only killed him. I suppose because he was the leader, but it did not make holding him as he slipped away any better.” 

She gazed at them for a moment with sadness in her eyes, then wordlessly pulled them closer and almost into a hug, whispering the softest ‘I’m sorry’. The only reason it became a proper hug was because the hunter moved and leaned into the gesture, their eyes closing as they just nodded slightly. 

They stayed like that for a while, the scientist holding the hunter close as they just stood in the kitchen, until Mary very carefully started to let go, reaching for Hound’s cheek and gently tracing her thumb under their eye, over the faintest line of facepaint that was still there and the scars across their cheek. “How long ago?” She whispered very quietly.

“A little over ten years now.”

She nodded slightly. “I didn’t… lose them as you did.” She murmured, “But I know how it feels to lose them. Newton’s parent… left me before he was born. Couldn’t handle it anymore, just wasn’t home when I got back from a lecture.” 

They blinked, then lifted their hand to very gently hold it over hers on their chee, leaning into the touch for a moment. “Did they come back?” Their head tilted ever so slightly as they studied her, gaze calculating. 

“They tried. I let them into Newtie’s life, but not into mine. I.. couldn’t.” 

They nodded, then stretched up onto their toes to let their forehead rest against hers. “That is a wise choice, to protect yourself from the hurt again.” They whispered, letting their eyes close as the two of them slipped into silence for a while. 

“Hound, what happened to the-”

“The child?” The question was soft and gentle, but like they had been expecting it.

She nodded slightly, still keeping her forehead against theirs. 

They smiled a little bit, humming very softly, “She is fine.” They murmured. “She stays in my village, with the woman who helped raise me and her granddaughter. I will… admit that I did not raise her, not until a few years ago. I sent her away, with those I trusted, so she would not grow up knowing of my… mistakes, my choices, until she was old enough to understand. I did not want to be a hero for things I had done. So she… did not know I existed until the couple I trusted her to deemed she was ready. Then she knew the truth and wanted to meet and be with me. She still visits those who raised her, but even they have said she seems happier back at the village.” They kind of chuckled softly, “And I am glad she is at home there. Even if I was not there for her. We are working on that, though.”

Mary pulled back slightly, head tilting. “Ye’ gave her to someone else?” She checked quietly, sounding confused. “But who better to protect her than you, Hound?” 

They sighed softly and took a step back, kind of clearing their throat and brushing their hair out of their face. “It was a mistake to send her away.” They admitted, “I thought it would be safer at the time. I thought that sending her away from me while I dealt with the problem at hand would be better for her.” They paused, swallowing. “I was wrong. And I will regret missing what I did for the rest of my life. And I will try every day to make it up to her.” They watched Mary nervously, hands joining together and fingers tapping ever so lightly against each other. 

The scientist just watched the hunter before she moved and leaned against the counter, watching them. “I did lots of things I regret as a mother.” She mused softly, “Some weeks I’d work so hard that I’d stay two or three hours late, and run home to find that little Newtie had made peanut butter and jelly with popcorn on the side for us both and was waiting by the table like a good boy. It was midnight.” She chuckled a little. “I had to balance bein’ a mom and tryin’ tah save the world and sometimes one did work way better than the other.” She kind of braced her hands on the counter and leaned back slightly, not looking at them to give them a moment to breathe. “What I’m sayin’ Hound, is that ya’ don’t have tah be a model parent right out of the racin’ gate. And everyone has different ways of raisin’ the wee ones. Yah did what you thought was right to protect her. Even though maybe that wasn’t the right choice, in the end, yer’ makin’ up for it now, aye?”

They nodded very slowly, starting to relax. “Yes, I am.” They agreed softly, smiling a little. “Even if I do not always understand her ways and she does not understand mine, we are learning. Together.”

Mary just smiled at them, “And I think yer’ a brave soul for doin’ that, Hound, not many would go back and try to make it right after all that time.” She shifted slightly and then took a step back towards them, face still pulled up in a gentle smile. “Though I thought that about yah’ before you told me all this.” 

Hound let out a huff and looked away, cheeks sort of flushing a little bit. “You call me brave and yet you went into space to find something that may or may not have even existed?” They crossed their arms over their chest, still keeping their gaze away from her. “You are braver than any warrior, in Vahalla or otherwise.” 

She snorted, “And  **you** left yer home, traveled across space, joined a band of Titan Pilots, and held yer own with them. And yer still fightin’ the good fight for them, for yer daughter, for yer people. I’ve seen how yah’ look at that Harvester. You’d get rid of it in a heartbeat if yah’ could.” 

“How can you see so much when I have my mask?”

“It’s obvious yah’ hate the thing, Houndie, and I can’t say I blame yah. It’s a nasty thing.” 

They didn’t say anything, too busy now suddenly staring at her with an interesting expression on their face. The nickname made their heart flutter, the way she sounded gentle and teasing when she said it, but it made their chest ache in a way that they hadn’t felt in a long time. After several long seconds, they cleared their throat, looking back to the mugs of tea on the counter beside the two of them. “Go and sit.” They whispered, “I will bring the tea.” 

She watched them for a moment, before nodding and pushing herself up off the counter, carefully going to sit on one of the ends of the couch, pulling her legs up carefully as she just tucked herself in and watched the hunter. 

They were carefully bustling around the kitchen, preparing the tea in this methodical manner that seemed to be soothing for both of them. 

Eventually, they moved to sit on the other side of the couch, holding her mug out to her with a small, lopsided smile. 

She took it with a soft laugh and took a small sip, looking pleasantly surprised by the taste. “This is… really good.” 

“Well, I should hope so. It may not be peppermint but spearmint is a good substitute.” They replied with a soft chuckle of their own, sipping at their tea. “And I have a good collection of herbs.” 

“These are your herbs?”

“Mmm, yes. I grew them this summer, back home.” 

She was quiet for a moment as she sipped at her tea again. “Do yah’... have more?” She asked softly, “For me tah… take home, maybe?” She adjusted her grip on the cup, looking at them a little sheepishly. 

They paused, looking surprised, and then broke into a grin. “Of course.” They replied softly, “I can put the mixture together tomorrow since I do not think it would be wise for you to go out now-” The accompanying rumble of thunder helped solidify their statement, another bolt of lightning flashing through the windows. 

She glanced out the window, watching the raindrops trickle down the window, “Well, even if I am stuck here for a bit, at least I have some good company.” She mused, looking back to them and pushing her hair back out of her face. 

“You say that, but you are also stuck with-” 

There was a loud squawk, and suddenly a raven barreled through the air into the room, almost nailing poor Hound in the head and making them yelp as they fought to balance their tea and also hold a very upset Artur.    
  
“...Artur.” They finished with a sigh, moving to carefully place the mug on the little table behind them and wrestling with the bird, scolding him lightly in their native tongue and clicking back at him when he mouthed off at them. “ _ Lítill gaur _ .”

Mary just laughed a little, shaking her head. “You let that little mischief-maker get away with murder.” She teased, moving to place her mug on the table by her side of the couch, watching the bird hop onto Hound’s shoulder and rub his face and beak along their jaw. 

“I tried stopping him when he was younger. It just… did not help in the slightest, so I gave up.” They affectionately rubbed his throat, ruffling the feathers and earning a low croak. They stilled as he hopped off them and across the back of the couch to Mary, clacking his beak and hopping a little excitedly. 

She chuckled very softly, and then held up her arm a bit, letting Artur step up and settle there, reaching with her other hand to carefully stroke his back, earning a happy almost purring sound before he hopped closer and started to very gently run his beak through her curls, almost methodically untangling them. 

The hunter was sort of staring, eyes slightly wider because that hadn’t been what they expected, but it was adorable. “He likes you.” They finally whispered in awe.

She just laughed gently. “I like you too.” She told the bird, making a little crooning sound as she kept gently running her fingers across his feathers.

...but her eyes were focused on Hound, a small, happy smile on her face. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Mary sighed softly as she pulled her clothes from the little set of drawers that they kept in the rooms on the dropship, zipping up the bag and taking a final look around. She had another bag by the door already, that one filled with fan mail she had deemed worthy of keeping, mostly letters from little girls who she was a hero too. Those were the messages that made her the happiest, that had always made her want to do this and keep doing it. 

She shook her head, pulling her bag up over her shoulder and sighing softly, turning to the door and grabbing the other bag, straightening up, and coming face-to-mask with Bloodhound, the hunter looking almost as startled as she did. 

“Hound-”

“Mary-”

They both stopped, just looking at each other for a moment, before the woman stepped back and gestured for them to come inside, closing the door softly behind them as they did so. “What brings yah here, Hound? I was just gettin’ ready to go back to my apartment.”

They watched her for a moment, hands crossed behind their back as seemed they to be thinking. “I-” They finally started, voice quiet. “Have come to ask if you would like to accompany me, during the break.”

She looked confused, letting her bags drop carefully to the floor as NEWT beeped questioningly from her back. “You mean like… back to that wee cabin of yours?” She checked, “Hound, I couldn’t do that, yah’ need your space, and plus there are other things that you probably need to do and I couldn’t impose on yah like that-”

“Not the cabin.” They spoke up quietly, head kind of angled to not really look at her, as if they were nervous. “Somewhere else.”

She stared at them for a minute, head tilted slightly before she inhaled slowly. “You mean-?”

“Yes. I do.”

She blinked, then reached to take their hands, stopping when they shifted just the slightest bit away from her. No touching today, got it. “If yer comfortable with that, and I’d be welcomed, I’d come, Hound.”

They just nodded slightly, their hands gently gripping their arms. “Do not worry of that,  _ Fönix _ . If it becomes an issue, I will handle it.” They spoke very softly, voice distorted slightly by their heavier respirator. “I… wish for you to come. I want to show you… everything.” 

She swallowed, then nodded slightly. “Then I’ll come. It’d make me really happy to come with yah’.” She spoke gently, and the second she said that they slumped slightly in relief. The stiffer, more polite, and guarded Hound was gone, replaced by just… them. Mary smiled slightly, and then moved forward, not touching them, but showing she was still there. “Ya should have known I’d say yes, silly goose. If you asked, I’d go back tah space for yah.”

There was a soft grumble, “ _ Ég er ekki gæs. Þeir eru of háværir. _ ” Then the hunter shifted slightly to just barely lean against her shoulder. “I would never ask you to do something like that.” they didn’t finish the statement like they wanted to, that they wouldn’t ask that because they wanted her  **there** , with them, where it was safe and warm, and they could protect her. They didn’t say anything about the ache in their heart whenever she laughed at one of Elliott’s stupid jokes, or how  **they** wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that more often, to be the one she gently-

They growled to themself and pulled away, making Mary look at them in confusion, hand reaching for them before she stopped with a low sigh, the tension rising in the room. 

“I will be waiting for you by the launch bay.” They mumbled, before turning and opening the door, silently shutting it again behind them. 

She just stared after them, biting her lip before pulling her pen from her pocket, moving to scribble something on her palm, muttering to herself. 

She didn’t understand what was happening, why they were suddenly acting like that. They had been good since that rainy night spent in the cabin, or she thought they had been, but sometimes things like… whatever that was, happened. And  **that** was new, specifically ever since they had woken up that morning, curled into each other on Hound’s couch, noses and lips centimeters from each other, sleepy blue eyes meeting hazy crimson and almost white, the two gazing at each other with soft breaths of anticipation before springing apart, neither of them speaking of that moment in the weeks that followed.

She stilled, her pen trailing off by her thumb. 

Was… that the problem? That they hadn’t talked about it? Or that it had even happened? Or that it hadn’t happened? 

Mary groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging on the ends. “Get yer shit together, girl.” She muttered, just shaking her head and gathering her bags again, looking around one last time to check for her belongings. Then she pushed open the door and walked through, shutting it again with her foot. 

“Onto new adventures, aye, Newtie?” 

“Beep-do-boop!”

\--------------------------------------------------

The journey back to Talos was very quiet, a fact which drove Hound insane, their fingers tapping nervously against the soles of their boots, Artur in a cage beside them and squawking madly because he did not like to be in confined spaces like this. Mary was across from them, calmly reading something from her tablet, which they didn’t understand because how could you read when you were so high up in the  **sky** , with the ship rocking back and forth like this and just-

This was hel. 

They just closed their eyes and let their head fall against the wall with a soft thump, making the scientist glance up at them worriedly. “Yah’ alright, dearie?” 

They just grunted, eyes still closed. 

She hesitated, then placed her tablet on the seat beside her, stood up , and carefully moved to sit beside them. “Turbulence?” She guessed softly, sympathetically. 

Another grunt. “It is too high.” They finally mumbled, “And how the ship is rocking is not helping.”

There was a pause, and then Mary gently put her hand over theirs. “It isn’t much further at all, dearie, can yah’ make it a little while longer?” She asked quietly, “I could… read to yah’ if wanted, to pass the time and take yer mind off it.”

They were quiet, then nodded slightly. “Please.” Their whisper could barely be heard over the engines roaring, but they nodded a little to be sure she got the affirmative message.

She hummed, then pulled away from them to go get her tablet, soon hurrying to sit back beside them and opened the device, scrolling a little before glancing at them. “Ya… probably don’t want a lecture about time and relativity, aye?”

They let out the softest huff of laughter. “You could tell me, but I would not understand.” 

She chuckled very softly, tapping away on her screen before settling back against the bench, and then she started to speak very softly. 

Honestly, Hound wasn’t really paying attention to the word, just enjoying listening to the woman just speak. It drowned out the rush of air, the rumble of the ship around them, the tightness in their lungs, the uncomfortable feeling of being so high, in the realm of the gods. All they heard was Mary.

And that was all they needed.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Hound, how far away do yah’ live?” Mary got out, huffing a little as she topped the smaller hill, her bags across her shoulders. “How do yer people even get supplies like this? There’s no way for vehicles to get here.” 

They hummed softly, “I bring them if they have told me they need something, like medicine and such, but I visited a few weeks ago so they should be fine, and I can have more supplies brought in and transport them back before I leave if needed.” They were still in their regular gear from the games, blending in very nicely with the foliage and brush around them. 

She was bundled in several jackets and still looked very cold, arms curled around her and breath fogging the air before her. “Why can’t they just meet any transport halfway? What happens if yah’ can’t make it back for supplies or there’s an emergency?” 

“Well… currently, we do not have a plan for that. There is one fluent English speaker in the village, my daughter, and she is teaching those in power English very slowly. Some of the younger hunters have offered to go get supplies in an emergency, and I trust them with that responsibility. Thankfully, the gods have blessed us and we have never had to do that.” They paused, looking back to Mary and taking a step back to be closer to her, “Are you alright? We still have a while to walk, but we can stop if you need-”

“Nah, nah, I’m fine, Houndie, don’t worry about me!” She brushed their worry aside, “let’s just keep walkin’, keep on movin’, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

They stared at her for a moment, then just calmly shifted their jacket off their shoulders, revealing a heavier shirt and padding beneath, and just placing it gently over her arms. “There.” 

“I said I was  **fine** -”

“You were shivering, and I can hear your voice shake.” 

“But you-”

“I will be fine,  _ Fönix _ . It is not the first or last time I will be a little cooler.” 

Mary huffed, but pulled the jacket closer around herself, mumbling her thanks before focusing on them as the pair started walking. “What does… that mean? Fa-fo-”

They chuckled softly, “ _ Fönix _ ?” They hummed softly, their hands slipping into their pockets. “It is a name of a creature I was always fond of in tales, and I thought the name suited you, but if you wish I can stop using the name.” They tilted their head as they looked back at her.

“Well I don’t mind it at all, dearie, I was just curious as tah’ what it means.” She explained softly, keeping her arms tucked into her now warm jacket, which had always been a little too long on them but fit her very well. A little snug maybe, but it was warm and that was what was important. 

There was a long pause before they finally sighed softly. “Phoenix. It is my people’s word for phoenix.” 

She stopped, blinking rapidly as she watched them. “That’s… really sweet, Houndie.” She whispered softly. “I like it.” She quickly started walking again and reached to brush her fingers across their arm. 

They jumped a little at the touch, not having really expected it, and just hummed again, watching the area around them as the two trekked through snow and trees, mostly in silence for the next several hours, only really having conversations would Mary would ask about something in the environment, or just one of them gently asking the other if they were well.

At least until they crested a hill, the scientist stopping in her tracks as she stared down into the valley, eyes wide. It was a lot smaller than she thought it would be, huts and larger buildings settled around the edge of a lake, their back guarded by trees. “Oh, my stars.” She breathed, “It’s so… small, I-I mean I know you said it was small but this... It’s not any bigger than Estates on Olympus, or maybe a little bigger but it’s-”

“Home.” Hound breathed out, staring at the village below with a loving fondness before they carefully pulled their respirator and goggles off, ruffling their hair out into its more natural, ruffled state, and then looking to Mary with a wide grin. “Come!”

The next thing Mary knew, the hunter was gone, half running, half sliding down the hill with a soft laugh. She blinked, then hoisted her bag up a little higher on her shoulder and slid after them, already chuckling a little at the speed which the hunter was going home, but she understood why.

And that reason met them halfway outside the village, a blur of darker blue and brown clothes before a squeal of ‘Mabbie!’ came from the child, and she flung herself at Hound, the hunter catching her with a joyful laugh and spinning in a circle then dropping to the ground to slow both their momentums, holding the girl close as they caught their breath. 

They both stayed that way, mumbling to each other in Hound’s native tongue, the girl hiding her face in her parent’s shoulder, fingers digging into their shirt like if she let go, they’d leave her. 

Mary kept her distance, watching the two with a certain softness in her eyes, leaning back and just watching her friend with their child. 

That was when she was noticed, the girl looking up and stilling before whispering something to Hound, who just chuckled and carefully stood, letting the girl lean against their leg. “Mary.” They started softly, “This is my daughter, Grace.  _ Litla mús _ , this is my friend, Doctor Mary So-”

“Just Mary is alright, dearie.” The redhead interrupted, “Here, I’m just Mary.” 

They blinked, but nodded slightly, smiling a little bit as Grace kind of perked up and pulled away from her parent. “Hi!” She chirped, “I’m glad you’re here, Miss Mary. Mabbie never brings home people or talks about friends, so they must really like you to bring you here!” 

Hound kind of huffed and looked away, cheeks flushing slightly. “I do talk about friends!”

“Aunt Astrid doesn’t count, she lives here, not where you can see her every day.”

That earned another huff from the hunter, their arms crossing almost like they were embarrassed as Mary laughed, the woman stepping forward to crouch down to Grace’s level. “You think they like me, hm?” 

The girl nodded with a grin.

“Well…” She leaned forward and then whispered just loud enough for the child to hear but not the hunter, “I like them too. A lot. And I’m glad they brought me to meet you.” 

She giggled and nodded, whispering a soft ‘I won’t tell’ while looking to Hound with a mischievous smile. 

They threw up their hands, “Am I going to have any peace now?” They sighed playfully, crossing their arms, “Gods know what mischief you two can get up to here.” 

The older woman and the young girl just laughed, both of them grinning at the hunter. 

And the sight of them together and having that much fun with each other… made Hound feel more at peace and content than they had in a long, long time. 

\--------------------------------------------------

That night, a feast was held in celebration of  _ Blóðhundur _ ’s return, and to honor their companion, playing music, celebrating with alcohol, dancing, and everything in between. 

Hound, however, kept glancing at the door, looking around at all the people and then slipping closer to Mary, staying mostly to the shadows as they kind of gently brushed their fingers over her hand. “Are you alright?” They asked softly, “I know this is all new for you and you do not understand a lot of the songs or conversations or games-”

“It’s okay, Houndie.” She spoke gently, “I may not understand but that dinnae mean I can’t enjoy it anyway. It’s nice.” She hesitated, then gently moved to brush her fingers over the back of their hand in return, waiting half a moment before curling her fingers around their palm to bring them just barely closer. “Are yah’ alright? I know back in the games yah’ didn’t like all the attention that everyone tried to give you, but here-” She nodded very slightly towards the face, maskless and flickering softly in the firelight. “Everythin’ is different.” 

They hummed softly, not objecting to the gentle fingers around their hand, “I do not mind the attention here, it is not like reporters or those who wish to pry into my life.” They sighed softly, “However, I did wish to show you something outside, something I think you will enjoy.” 

She hummed softly, nodding a little bit. “Then let’s go see.”

They smiled, then gently pulled her closer and deeper into the shadows before the two slipped out the side door, the cold air smacking the pair in the face and earning shivers from them both. Hound gestured for Mary to stay there, quietly sneaking away and then returning a few moments later with two heavier coats, handing the thicker one to their companion and waiting for her to put it on before sliding their own over their shoulders. “There, now we will not freeze.” They seemed amused, reaching for her hand again and taking it lightly, pulling her from the shadows and out of the village. 

“Hound, where are we goin’?” She asked softly, “Not tha’ I mind of course, but is it safe tah’ be out here? You said you went huntin’ a lot and I know what yah hunt is… big.” She pulled her new coat closer to her and made sure to stay closer to them as they walked through the snow, but the hunter seemed in no hurry. 

They chuckled softly at her question. “My hunters make sure to keep the forest around where we are going, and generally speaking, animals do not tread where we are going, not usually.”

“It’s the ‘usually’ that has me worried.”

They stopped at that and turned to look at her, head cocking to one side as they carefully moved to be directly in front of her, reaching to take her other hand. “Mary Somers.” They spoke quietly, “I swear to you that no harm will come to you this night or any night, by human or by beast.” 

She watched them for a moment, then nodded, relaxing a little bit and smiling. “I ken.” She whispered, 

Hound just smiled a little, watching her for a moment before looking around and clearing their throat. “Close your eyes for a moment, and let me guide you.” They requested softly. “I want you to be really surprised.” 

Mary kind of blinked, but nodded with a soft ‘Aye’, and closed her eyes, grip tightening on Hound’s hands as they started to carefully lead her through the snow.    
  
The two of them walked for a while longer, the hunter humming one of the songs that had been played that night as if to tell her where they were, but eventually, they stopped, and the smaller figure stepped to one side to just hold on of the scientists’ hands. “Open your eyes.” They invited softly. 

And once she did, her breath got taken away. Eyes wide as she stared up at the sky. She had heard stories of planets with reactions in the atmosphere that made the sky light up in a million colors, waving in and out like an ocean of beauty, but she had never seen it. She’d never been to a planet with the right circumstances, but this… the lights over a lava field, the orange reflecting in the greens and blues, this was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

“This was why I wished for you to come to my home.” They whispered, gazing at the sky and then to her with a soft smile. “I was not sure if you had ever seen anything like this before, or ever had a chance too, and I wished for you to see before you returned to Newton, and I do not know how long that you would remain so I thought I would… show you now.” 

She was just continuing to stare at the sky, almost having stars in her pupils as she took it all in.”Houndie-”

“Issi.” 

Mary blinked, tearing her gaze from the sky to look at her companion, who was now taking their turn to stare at the lights.” I- I’m sorry?”

They smiled a little, “My name is not  _ Blóðhundur _ .” They spoke very softly, “My name is Issi. Issi Johansbur.” 

She swallowed, taking a minute to process that, and then a small smile crept onto her face. “So does that mean… I can call yah’ that?” 

A low hum. “In private, of course.” They replied simply, squeezing her hand a little as they started to form their own smile. “But only if I may do one thing first.” 

“An’ what’s that?” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Hound carefully stepped in front of her, red and blue eyes focused on her. “May I kiss you?”

She blinked, eyes widening ever so slightly as she dropped her gaze to them… and her smile looked like it would hurt her cheeks. “I was thinkin’ yah’ never would.” She teased softly, reaching to grab their other hand before stopping, and moving it to hover very lightly above their hip, waiting on the hunter to move her hand closer to them. 

And they did, carefully steering her palm to rest on one hip before they stretched up onto their toes to rest their forehead to hers. “If I do, the games and our worlds will never be the same.” They warned softly, giving one last chance for her to say no.

Mary just laughed a little. “I changed the world before, Issi. Maybe it’s time somethin’ or someone changed mine, for the better.” She mused gently, her heart nearly bursting at how their eyes lit up as she spoke their name. 

“And perhaps… you will be the change I always searched for.” They murmured exhaling slowly.    
  
They shut their eyes and then closed the distance and kissed her, hesitantly at first, but very slowly, they both relaxed into the motion, pressing closer as they shared that moment, snow starting to fall from the sky onto the  _ Fönix _ and the  _ Hrafn.  _

And under the _ Norðrljós _ , their universes changed… forever. 


	2. May the Stars guide Your Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They exhaled slowly as they stared over the familiar landscape, hands shoved in their pocket and a small satchel across their back. A long black trench coat, a beanie, mask, and sunglasses covered their face, hair, and most of their figure. The only one who knew this was Bloodhound was the teenager beside them, just a smidge taller than her parent. 
> 
> “You sure you can do this, Mabbie?” She asked softly, pushing her hair back out of her face and studying them. “We can come back another day or I can go-”
> 
> “No, it must be done today.” They whispered, “I will… be fine. She deserves this much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, hello!! I really hope people read these, uh-
> 
> So! This is completely separate from the previous chapter, and honestly, I was going to put it on its own, but for my ease of using ao3, I'm just smacking it here. I had the idea while writing it so I wrote it down and here we are.
> 
> This chapter is very feelsy!! Very sad!! It has a happy ending but it's gonna gut punch you first. So if you don't wANt that, do not engage. Back away now!! Keep your soft ending without the pain. 
> 
> And now for probably not accurate translations.
> 
> Ég vona að þú elskir hana af öllu hjarta.Fyrir mig - I hope you love her with your whole heart. For me.  
> Fönix - Phoenix   
> Þakka þér fyrir, litla mús - Thank you, little mouse
> 
> And go!

They exhaled slowly as they stared over the familiar landscape, hands shoved in their pocket and a small satchel across their back. A long black trench coat, a beanie, mask, and sunglasses covered their face, hair, and most of their figure. The only one who knew this was Bloodhound was the teenager beside them, just a smidge taller than her parent. 

“You sure you can do this, Mabbie?” She asked softly, pushing her hair back out of her face and studying them. “We can come back another day or I can go-”

“No, it must be done today.” They whispered, “I will… be fine. She deserves this much.” 

Their daughter just nodded, then reached to take their hand. “I’ll be here with you. Always.” She whispered, squeezing it lightly, and earning a slightly broken chuckle from her Mabbie.    
  
“Allfather bless you, Grace.” They whispered, sniffling a little before clearing their throat, “I do not know what I would have done without you.” 

“Probably went and found the biggest creature to hunt and got yourself hurt.” 

“...I do not appreciate you calling me out like this, child.”

“Someone has to keep you in check.” The girl teased before taking a step forward and pulling her parent with her. “Now come on. We owe them both a visit.” 

Hound just made this sound in their throat and let her pull them, the pair walking between plaques and taller headstones, weaving their way until the older hunter stopped the younger by a plaque, gazing at the name upon it before reaching for their bag and pulling an incense stick and lighter from within, lighting in and then kneeling to gently stick it into the ground by the bottom, “Newton Somers’ written in gold across the top. “ _ Ég vona að þú elskir hana af öllu hjarta.Fyrir mig  _ .” They whispered, sniffling a little and then closing their eyes and whispering another prayer, head bowed. 

Grace just stayed by them, her own head bowed and a whispered prayer in their native tongue leaving her. She was there when her parent shakily stood, leaning against the teenager for a moment as they caught their breath, their head on her shoulder. “Mabbie-”

“I have to.” They whispered, “I have to do this.” 

“She wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself-”

“Well she is not here to reprimand me, is she?” Their voice was sharper than they meant for it to be, and they forced out a shaky breath, hands clenching. “I… I am sorry. This is-” 

“You couldn’t be there.” She finished softly, holding her parent gently but tight. “You let her go because her son needed her more, just like she needed him, but your world shattered when you did.” She pressed the softest kiss to the side of her Mabbie’s head. “I know. And it’s okay to feel that way. And it’s okay to still be hurting. I know you love her. And always will. Just like with Boone. It was different for Mary, but I know. You’ll be okay, Mabbie. Both of us will be.” 

Hound clung to their daughter for a moment before straightening up and exhaling, “We will be fine.” They repeated softly, reaching up and rubbing their eyes before nodding. “I may need to… go to… her alone.” 

“Are you really sure?” 

There was a long pause. “No.” They admitted, “But you do not have to hold me up all the time, Grace, I am your parent. I will be okay.” 

She looked hesitant, “I can do-”

“No, my little mouse. It is alright. Go wait with Artur.” 

“Mabbie-”

They sighed, and turned to her, taking her cheeks in their gloved hands. “I have gone through loss before, my daughter. I will be okay.” They assured her softly. “Go. I know you are not as comfortable in these places as I.” 

She studied their face for a moment, or what she could see of it, then nodded slightly. “How long should I give you?” 

They huffed softly, “Come in an hour if I have not returned, but really-”

“An hour, got it.” She insisted, nodding a little and smiling as she gently pulled away and turned, making her way to the front gates where their raven kept watch. 

Hound just shook their head, “You are your father’s child.” They murmured before they spun on their heels and pushed themself deeper into the cemetery. Honestly, they weren’t sure how they and Mary had missed it the first time, but that didn’t matter now. 

They halted when they saw it, breaths shaking as they stared up at the memorial, the stone carved into an almost perfect replica of Doctor Mary Somers, a smile on her face and hair going every which way. 

“Mary…” They breathed, staring up at her in awe. “My  _ Fönix _ . You were here the whole time. I-” They started, before their voice cracked and they just stumbled forward, managing to catch themself on the edge of the statue, sinking to their knees as they fought for control of their emotions, hands reaching to grab at their jacket for something to hold onto. 

“I said… I said I would not mourn you like this.” They finally got out, voice trembling. “I told myself when you got in that damn machine that I would not do this, that I would be happy for you because you got your son back. You got to hold him again and keep him safe and watch him grow up and see your family again.” They sniffled, waiting a moment before sliding their mask off and aggressively rubbing their face. “I said I would not mourn, that I would not cry, because I know as well as anyone how it feels to leave your child behind. I know how it feels to hold them again when it is over, when you have them again. I  **_know_ ** .” They sobbed out, “And I knew that I would let you go when you found the answers, when you built the machine to go home to Newton. I  **_knew_ ** .”

They looked up to the statue, arms curled around their stomach like a shield. “I let you go because I knew it was the right choice.” They croaked out. “Because I would never forgive myself if I kept you from your son. I did not… know how much it would hurt. How  **_long_ ** it would hurt. It has been two years to the day, Grace is almost eighteen now, and it feels like I let you go just hours ago.” They exhaled forcefully, struggling with themself. “I dream of you, I hear your laugh whenever I turn a corner, I see one of those stupid… vacuum robots and I just start laughing because of what you and Newt got up to. I look at the stars every night and dream of holding your hand, playing in the snow with you again, kissing you good morning while you make your coffee, and a mess of my kitchen. I  **_needed_ ** you more than I ever could have imagined, and now that I have lost you, it is like my world is… is just a void, a black hole. Even with Grace, it is like there is nothing here to make me… want to be me again. I am just trying to make it every day, trying to be okay and be happy that you got what you deserved, what you needed, but some selfish part of me hates myself for letting you go!”

They doubled over with a whimper, eyes closed as they leaned against the base of the statue, fighting to breathe now as tears threatened to overflow and their lungs started to protest the cold air without their mask. They reached blindly for the cloth that had dropped to the ground, but the familiar cloth covered their mouth before they could, and they just gulped in the air gratefully, their body still trembling. “ _ Þakka þér fyrir, litla mús _ .” They rasped, eyes closing as they made themself calm down, trying desperately to slow their heartbeat. 

“Yer welcome, lamb.” A woman’s soft voice came from beside them. “But I’m not our mouse.” 

Hound’s head shot up, eyes wide and staring at the redhead beside them, breaths stuttering again and heart thudding so hard they were pretty sure anyone within a mile could hear it. “M-Mary…?” The mask and her hand muffled their voice but that was the least of their worries right now.

The woman smiled very gently and nodded, blue eyes shining and hair already falling into her face. “It’s me, love.” She whispered gently, moving to gently touch their arm. “I’m right here. Just breathe.” She very gently pulled them away from the stone, keeping them resting against her side. “I’ve gotcha.” 

The hunter just kept staring at her, before they pulled the mask away from their face, holding onto her hand like it would break at any moment. “But you… you left, you said you were going back to Newton because he needed you, and the audio recordings from Olympus-” 

“And I did go back.” Mary whispered gently, “And I did get my son. But I realized that my life wouldn’t be complete until I had you in it again.” She hesitated, then reached forward and gently stroked her thumb under their left eye, smiling a little before she started to pull back. “I dinnae… know if you want this or even me around because I left yah’, and I’d get it if that was the case because I hurt you-” She broke off as the hunter suddenly reached up and pulled her down for a kiss, the scientist making a noise of surprise before easing and gently kissing them back, her hands going to carefully push their beanie off their head and run her fingers through their hair, keeping them close as they both continued the gesture for as long as they could until Hound had to pull away to take gulps of air.    
  
“Stay with me.” They whispered their plea breathlessly. “Please do not leave me again. I do not care what I have to do, I cannot lose you again, Mary Somers.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, darlin’.” She whispered softly, moving to rest her forehead against theirs. “I came back for you, and I’m stayin’ for ya.” She smiled warmly. “Besides… Newton was excited to meet his Mabbie.” 

Hound’s eyes widened, and they opened their mouth to say something before pausing and looking over her shoulder in awe. 

“Mom…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kittysmith for this commission!! It was super fun and I hope you enjoy it ( I'm so sorry it took me two months jhsgdjh ) And MORE special thanks to Britt, Damian, and Kayden who helped me with proofreading/plot/let me scream at them because I would get stuck, I never could have finished without you guys <3


End file.
